


The Snowball War

by ThatOddNerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddNerd/pseuds/ThatOddNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma loved Christmas time. She loved it even more when they were on leave.</p><p>No real spoilers, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball War

* * *

 

Christmas time had come to London, and Jemma Simmons was loving every second. It had been a freezing winter but that wasn't out of the ordinary, not for this time of year. It had snowed recently, and she couldn't help occasionally taking her gloves off to touch the snow. She hadn't been deprived of snow while she was on the Bus, they'd travelled to plenty of places where it snowed hard, but there was something special about this snow. It was part of home, part of peace, part of the holidays. Not snow felt outside Providence or in the middle of no where looking for another 0-8-4. 

She was lost in her happy snow thoughts when she suddenly felt a slushie of the stuff go down her neck, making her shriek. 

"Fitz!" She cried, and heard only his laughter as she looked around and saw him dashing up the sidewalk, away from her and towards the bridge that led to the Tate Modern Museum. "Ugh!" She went after him, apologizing to people she accidentally bumped into and glaring back at the ones who glared at her. "Fitz! Hold on!" She caught up with him halfway across where he'd stopped and looked at the water.

"Jemma, you're breathless and you look so cold. What's wrong?" Fitz asked with an intense fake innocent look. She rolled her eyes at him and moved closer, slipping her left arm in with his right, and he tugged her closer. 

"Hilarious Fitz. Hilarious." 

"So, Dr. Simmons, what shall we do next?" Fitz turned her and she snuggled in close, Fitz wrapping his arms around her. 

"Well..." she began, laying her head on one of his shoulders. "...we are done with the Christmas shopping, we have the decorations up, and the food for when our families come in a couple of days is already bought. I'd say we have some leeway in our activities today. What about... ice skating?"

"We all know how that went last year." Fitz teased and Jemma huffed, playfully whacking him on his right arm. He laughed and pulled her closer. 

"You fell too." she defended. 

"Yeah, because you pulled me with you." 

"I had been hit Fitz, we were going up against Hydra. I grabbed for the closest thing I could to stay up."

"How did we end up on a frozen lake in the middle of Alaska during a shoot out with Hydra anyway? I still don't understand how that happened." 

"I don't think they understood either." Jemma commented, and they laughed. "I'm glad we got some leave." 

"Yeah, me too. Our families have been dying to see us and interrogate us on our lives."

"Oh yes." Jemma wrinkled her nose and pulled at him, nodding towards the other end of the bridge, and they began walking. "That'll be lovely. My mum looking at me and going 'I knew it, now Jemma, what did I say about that Fitz boy? What did I say?'" 

"She thought we'd end up together?" Fitz asked. Jemma didn't even have to look at him to know he was blushing. 

"Yes. And really, it's not that I never considered it before, but when you're mum insists on it you almost resist it because SHE said so." 

"Yeah, I get that. My parents like you, I think my mom secretly believed we'd end up together as well." 

" You want to know what she asked me when I talked to her a couple of days ago?" 

"Sure." 

"She asks, 'Now Jemma dear, be honest, are you late?'" Fitz stopped in his tracks, effectively stopping her as well. He was bright red now and Jemma laughed. "I said no Fitz, because I wasn't. Calm down." Fitz was now impossibly red now and Jemma tugged at his hand to get him walking again. 

"Well, she certainly doesn't beat around the bush now does she?" 

"Nope. Skye hasn't made it any better either." 

"Skye? Why is Skye talkin' to your mum?" 

"She asked for her number once to ask about my birthday and I didn't think anything of it. Months later they talk regularly." 

"About you?" 

"About me, us, Skye herself. Skye told me she asked about Ward once after he ran, and her silence was enough apparently."

"Mums can be pretty perceptive." Jemma  nodded. "I love you Jemma."

"I love you too Fitz." Her eyes were shining and he smiled at her. " So... what do you say we head back to the flat, make some hot cocoa, maybe some sandwiches, and just have a quiet afternoon?" 

"Sounds lovely." Fitz replied. They'd been walking for half an hour in silence before they got back to their flat, and Fitz, telling her he needed to ask a neighbor something, stayed behind near the door while Jemma went up. A few minutes later, Jemma was getting the hot cocoa ready and had settled herself against the counter when she heard the door open. 

"Fitz, how about we..." WHAM a small snowball got her right in the stomach. Jemma stood there in shock, staring at her now cold middle, and holding a whisk. "Oh that's it." Jemma warned, turning off the stove and running to grab her jacket and other warm weather wear. "You have five minutes Fitz and I'm coming to get you! The snowball war is on!" 

Fitz sprinted out of the flat, Jemma secretly smiling as she pulled on her gloves and started to walk towards the door.

She loved this time of year.

 

The End.


End file.
